Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants, Spongebob's POV
by Tominus
Summary: This is about the episode, Ripped Pants, but it is in SpongeBob's Point of view (POV), I just got the idea when I watched it the 17th


Just got an idea for this when I seen the episode the other day, so here it is, Oh btw you can review, but if say something that I don't like, I will comment back, and not in a thank you, have a nice day way, whatever continue on.

Spongebobs POV

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and I had disided to spend it with my best friend Sandy. We were laying in the underwater sun, relaxing with no worries. I open my eyes and say, "what a great day", than I see Sandy relaxing on her beach chair. I then get an idea to play in the sand to make a laugh. I get her attention, "Hay Sandy, who am I?" "I mock Squidward, "Hello, Spongebob, can you keep it down? Im trying to be boring" which cracked her up, so I do more, I make several things. Everything was perfect, I couldnt think of anything that would mess this up, but then just as I think too soon, it changes. When that big, dumb, good for nothing Larry comes over and steals her from me.

Larry and Sandy start to walk over to musle beach, I wasnt going to go with them, but Sandy wanted me to. Why would she want me to play with now that Larry is here, its funny that he always dose this to me. I follow from behind the two, them talking about contest, and how so many of her friends were there. We reach musle beach, *Sigh* I watch Larry impress Sandy and all the others, than Sandy impresses all them too. I was so eger to get out of there, but, Sandy wanted to stay, so I stayed. I get jelous, and try to impress Sandy, to show her that Im strong too, but I only get silent crickets, then I sink into the sand, and watch Larry lift another wait, and I get an idea, Which was the worst idea I had ever had.

I burrow over to a guy who was roasting marsmellows and ask to barrow them, and he dose. I then go back, and place the fluffy marshmellows on each end of the stick, and I annonce to everyone to watch. I do some warm ups, and than I grasp the stick, and try to lift it up, but it wouldnt bugde, I knew by than I must look foolish, but I dont let that bother me and I keep trying, but then the next thing I hear is a loud Rip. I turn around and see a hudge rip in my shorts, and then I hear the whole beach laugh at me, and I scurry away all embarriced. I start to walk away, feeling like a fool, and the big loser of Bikini Bottom. Then I was stopped by scotter, "You are too funny dude" he slaps me on the back, I dint think of it as much until, "Aint he the funniest little Sponge y'all ever saw?" Sandy, she made me smile, I had impressed her.

From the rest of the day we all played games, like frixby, and volleyball. Me being the funny guy, instead of being hemilated by sucking at hitting a volleyball, I rip my pants, and sure enough the loud laughs burst through my ear drums, I hear Scooter saying how funny it was, and he slapped me in the back again, to be honest that one kinda hurt. We played frizbe, and sure enough I ripped my pants.

I then started to take things too far, and for what to impress Sandy? Must be, for me to keep doing it, I must have looked so foolish, but I hadnt noticed until the last straw. I was having a great time, I was surfing, and I had a great idea to rip my pants while surfing, but then the wave crashed down. I was beached, and the lifeguard rushed over to me, and yed I had a plan. Everyone had gathered around me, I told the guard to come closer, and told him that i needed a tailer, because I ripped my pants. Oh, I thought it was funny, but, when everyone started to walk away, Sandy came over, with the sound of a broken heart and yelled at me saying that it wasnt funny, and that she was worried sick, and then she left me. Scooter came over, and didnt say his usal words, only shook his head and said, "duude" I knew that I had screwed up.

I was sitting in the changing tent, thinking of something funny to do, I cross off pretending to drown, and then I get another idea. I brust out of the tent, and rip my pants off, but no one laughed, no one even seen it. Everyone was on the opisite side of the beach, than I saw Sandy. She was hanging out with Larry, instead of me. He had on, I blew it. I trew my pants to the side, and just layed there in the sand, like i wasnt even there. I shout , "Am I the biggest loser on the beach?" but than I hear a voice, "No I am, I forgot to put on sunscreen"and she touches her side saying how bad she was burnt, but than another fish comes over and say he is, and that he got sand in his buns, and then out of know where, and Earthquake started to rumble, but than I started to see that it was a whale, and he says he is, and that the burried him in the sand and for got him, then the ask what about me? and I tell them, I lost my best friend, and they ask how, so idesisde to sing it.

I start to sing, and see that a few girls had lined up infrount of me. I continue to sing, about how what I had done was wrong, and that I was fool. I told some advice on about how to be if you are a friend, and how to keep one with out being fake. I finish the song, and many people had gethered around me, and many of them threw roses, and then I hear Sandys voice, and she runs to me, and hugs me, and says, my song is true and that if I want to be her friend is to jst be myself. Then Larry comes over and says that this was outratus, and ask me to sign his pants. So I do, but that something even more embarssing happens, my underwear snaps off. My checks turn rosey red.

)))(((()))))((((())))(((()))(((()))(((())))(((())))((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(

END


End file.
